Link to the past
by Bridgy
Summary: Kristine travels back in time...through a diary! But how and why one earth would a diary bring her back to the 17 hundreds? She's there for a reason, but for what? Kristine doesn't have a lot of time to figure it out though...What will happen to her and the people she meets there? Thomas MartinXoc.
1. A link to the past

**Hello! I began this story almost 3 years ago and have FINALLY decided to post it on here. Ya just can't find enough stories about Thomas Martin! So I hope that this story will be enough for you :)**

Kristine had always had a big imagination. Always thinking of a different world or time frame. She hated where she lived: In the big city where everything was always so noisy and it smelt of gas all the time resturaunts and where crime was delt with everyday. But all that changed one weekend when Kristine visited her grandmothers house.

Kristine grumbled as she slowly got out of the car.

"Mom, do I really have to stay the weekend here? I mean, can't I just stay home alone by myself? I am after all fourteen."

Her mother sighed and smiled somewhat. "Well unless if you would like to take a road trip with me and your father all they way to your cousins, need I remind you the trouble you caused there, then no you don't have to stay."  
Kristine rolled her eye's. "Alright, you win."

As Kristine and her mother walked up to the large house, she couldn't help but think that staying here could prove to be fun. Within seconds after her mom rang the bell the door slowly opened. There Kristine saw an old woman at the door. Her hair was all white and she leand on a cane. she had a shawl over her shoulders and wore a blue dress. "Oh hello! So glad you could make it! Please, come in." The old lady opened the door the rest of the way to let them in.  
Kristine intered her home, she was left in awe. The place was filled with such amazing things. Old things back from the war times, like paintings, little figures and even a place to keep old fashion swords.  
"I'm afriad I can't stay long," began her mother. "We have a long way ahead of us."  
"That's fine. I don't want to keep you waiting anyway." Said the old woman. Kristine watched as her mom left. "Make yourself at home, dear." said the old woman. "Your room is right up stairs to your left. You can put your things there."

Kristine slowly walked up the stairs and they creaked everytime she took a step. When She made it back down stairs she found the old woman in the dinning room setting down what looked like tea with lemon.  
"Hope you like tea." she said.  
"Yeah. Thanks." krsitine sat down and took a sip. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Are you my grandmother?"  
The old woman laughed. "Yes. I am your great grandmother. Hundred ten years old. Been through both wars. You could say I have had quite the life. That's also why I have so many old things lying around."  
Kristine was shocked. "My GREAT grandmother? You serious?"  
The old woman smiled. "Yes, it's true and you can call me Anna."  
Kristine got a huge smile on her face. "Could you tell me about the wars. I just love history!"  
Anna smiled. "Alright."  
Kristine sat there in amazment as she listened to her great grandmothers stories. She didn't even notice that she had drank all of her tea until Anna said something about.  
"Want more tea?"  
She looked down and then back at Anna. "No thanks. I'm fine."  
"Well let me show you around the house then." And again Kathleen was amazed at the things she had. Finally they stopped their little tour in the living room.  
"The only room off limits is the atic. I forbid you to go up there."  
"Why? What's up there?"  
"It's just things I don't want any one to mess with is all. Come now I have more things to show you."  
But Kristine couldn't help keep her mind on the atic. Now she was really curious as to what was up there.

Before long the first day there had almost gone by. It was about ten and Anna was already fast to sleep, but kathleen could not. She was too excited about everything. Like the huge library and the great big yard in the back with all those trees. It was totally a place, Kathleen would love to get lost in. But her mind the fixated on the atic. What WAS up there anyway. Maybe some dead bodies? Nah! Kathleen laughed to herself at the thought of it. She then closed her eye's trying to get some sleep. Kathleen woke up later that night. The clock read two thirty. She rubbed her eye's. Suddenly she heard someone whispering her name. "Hello?" she whispered back. No reply. She then shook it off. It was after all an old house. But then she heard name whispered again. She sat up this time looking around. All she saw was the night stand a dresser a shut in closet and some blankets thrown over a love seat. Still, nothing and no one else was there so she layed back down and moments later she her name being whispered again.  
This time she got up and listened closely. Nothing. She slowly walked over to the shut in closet and forced it open. I big wiff of air blew threw her hair. She felt a chill. But this excited her and made her want to go on. She looked all around the close and found nothing, just then she heard her name being whispered again so she looked up and there she saw the atic door. A grin appeared from across her lips. She couldn't help herself but go up there.

When she did get up into the atic she made sure not to make too much noise. Kathleen saw many many boxes and even more old war stuff. But something from off in the corner cought her blue eye's. Dresses. Old fashion dresses. But not just dresses from the early ninteen hundreds. Dresses from all different times. She grabed the first one she could get her hands on and tried it on. It was a simple white dress with frillies on it and a big bow that was tied in the back. She then looked through a box of old shoes and she found some to match the dress she was wearing. Kathleen moved about ever so gently on the wooden floors, trying not to wake her great grandmother. She then stood infront of a huge mirror and looked herself up and down. She looked pretty good. The light from the moon made it even better. She did a little twirl but then lost her balance a little and ran into a few boxes. She cursed. It was a few seconds before she moved again. As she took a step back her heal stepped on something. It was a book. But not just any book. It was a diary. It was a simple white covered diary with laces on it and on the cover it had the name 'Susan' on it. And as most people would do with an old diary she opened it and began to read.  
The time was placed in seventeen-seventysix and so on a few years more. But then she came to a blank page. Strange, she thought. And then something even more strange started to happen. Words began to appear. Kathleen's eye's got big as the words spelled out "What is yout name?"  
Kathleen quietly replied. "...kristine..." The words then vanished and more came in to take it's place.  
"Hello, kristine." it read.  
"...Hello?" She couldn't believe she was actually talking to a book.  
Those words then vanished. "Ever wanted to go to some place else? maybe even a different time?"  
"...Yeah...sure..."  
"Then look closely at this diary and you will." She did as the book read and suddenly she could feel herself being dragged in. Within seconds she saw events happen right before her eye's. of men dying in battle and then to children laughing and singing, but then all that stopped for a few moments and Kathleen stared hard at the face before her. A face of a young boy about her age. His wavy brown hair and green eye's made her very attracted to him. Who was he? Just then that all changed and she was looking down at the boy now who laying in the arms of a man. His father perhaps? And then she saw a house go up in flames and young man in a blue coat being taken away by men in red coats. This one had curly blonde hair and blue eye's. He seemed scared and confused but then she saw the face of the other boy. He pale and his eye's were slowly shutting, and then someone yelled out the name "Thomas!"

Suddenly, Kristine couldn't breathe and she felt cold and in seconds she came popping up out of a well gasping for air. As she flopped on to the ground she took a few deep breaths. After she caught her breath she looked up at the clear blue sky with trees standing high above her. She felt safe. Then she heard some laughing of young kids coming her way so she stood up, waiting for them to come. When they did they stopped dead in their tracks. and then both ran back the way they had came. Was she scary looking to them? But then she heard more voices.  
"What is it girls?"  
Kristine then held her breath for she was looking at to very familiar faces she had just seen. The blonde one took a few steps towards her. "Hello there. My name is Gabrial. You are?"  
kathleen then took a breath. "kristine." she told them.  
"Well, miss Kristine, you seem to have stumbled upon our farm. Are you lost? Because you seem like it."  
Kristine shrugged. "You could say that again, yeah."  
Gabrail gave her a warm smile. It wasn't until the other boy stepped foward. "And my name is, Thomas. It sure is a pleasure to meet you, miss Kristine." Those startling green eye's caught her attention right away. These were the two boys she saw just before she came here. "Here, take my jaket." The boy named, Thomas gladly handed over his jaket for her to put over her shoulders. "We need to tell father. Maybe we can help her find her way back home." Gabrial nodded, so did the two little girls.

As they brought her to they're home she saw a black woman sweeping the front steps. "Abigale. Call to my father." said Gabrial.  
It wasn't long until Kathleen was sitting in the living room of their home and then a man came walking and took a seat. "So this is her? It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted you with a warm smile. "So tell me boys, just what happened?"  
"Well, the little ones were playing outside like usual and then they saw her all wet, like she had fallen into the well. That's where Gab and I come in."  
"She said she was lost so we thought if we bring her to you you might be able to help her out." finished Gabrial.  
Their father then turned to her. "So where do you live?"  
She was about to answer but then the thought of telling them the truth would probably only freak them out. "I don't remember." she told them.  
"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "Well then you can are more than welcomed to stay here with us until you do remember," he then turned to his boys. "I expect the up most respect from you two the most. We must always treat a guest with respect."

Good thing she had on that dress, other wise they probably would have been scared of her for real. Wearing clothes from another time would just be weird to them. Later on as the day went by it was getting close to supper time and she could smell the wonderful food cooking. A bell then rang.

"This way, Kristine." Thomas came up from behind her and gently grabedher hand, leading her to the kitchin. "After you." he said, opeing the door. Kristine then saw all the great food that was placed out infront of her. It all looked so good. So after saying the prayer before meal everyone dug in. Kristine was a little slow at first but then got used to the idea of eating there with them.  
"So how old are you?" asked one of the yonger brothers.  
"I'm fourteen."  
"Really? So am I." Thomas turned to look ather with a big smile on his face. He made her blush a tiny bit. After eating, the servant, Abigale showed her to her room. It was small but it would do. As she left her be, Kristine flopped on the bed. It sqeaked a little, but that was ok with her. This was all so strange to her. Was she really back in seventeen hundreds? or was it all just some weird dream? She then closed her eye's wondering what life would throw at her next.

**I hope you liked it ^^ Going over it again makes me laugh...my writing is not nearly as good as it it now. But still...please review! ^.~**


	2. Having a feeling

Kristine got up the next morning. The sun was shinning bright she closed her eyes again and flipped over, away from the sun light. A then came to the door. It was Miss Abigale.

"Are you up, Miss Kristine?"

"Just about." she called out. She then heard her walk away from the door.

Kristine finally got a few moments later. How long had she been asleep? Soon she remembered what happened. She jolted up from her bed, her heart beating fast. She was still in the same place before. She was not back in the atic.

"So this is real?" she whispered to herself. "What am I going to tell the others?" She took a few more breaths. "I know I'll have to answer question some time or another. I guess I'll just have to play it 'cool' for now."

Another nock came to the door.

"Miss Kristine?" it was Abigale again.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." she came in with a blue dress in her hands.

"I thought you would like to wear a different dress."

A smile cam to Kristines face. "Yeah. That would be nice." Kristine looked forward to wearing it, just not the fact that it would be so tight. She didn't know how women put up with it everyday of their lives.

After putting on the dress Abigale smiled at you. "It looks beautiful on you Miss."

"Please, just call me, Kristine."

"Alright, Kristine."

A little head then poked out from behind the door. It was little Anne.

Abigale turned around and saw her. "Yes? What is it?" The little girl said nothing but walked away right away.

"Is she shy?" asked Kristine.

"Not really. After her mothers death she hasn't talked."  
"Oh!...I'm...I'm sorry to heat that."

Abigale sighed. "The family does miss her so, even though they don't try not to show it." It was quiet for a while between the tw of you. "Breakfast is over with, but lunch will start in aabout a hour. I'm sure it will be fin if you walked around a while to get used to the area." she then walked out of the room.

Kristine poked her head out of the door. The house seemed quiet. She then began looking around the house. Everything looked and seemed so interesting. She could not believe that she had come back to the past and not just a few years, but three hundred years! Kristine then thought back to the diary, the atic and then Anna. Her heart started to beat. She had gone back into the past for a certain reason but that reason she did not know yet. Just then someone walked into the house. Their foot steps got louder and they were soon in the same room her. The living room it looked like.

"Uh...Hello Miss Kristine." it was Thomas and he was wearing his hat again but soon removed it and gave a short bow with his head.

"Hello...Thomas was it?"

A little smile appreard on his face. "Yes. I'm glad you remebered my name." he set his hat on a stand next to a chair. "Miss Kristine, I was wondering if I could show you something."

"Sure. I don't mind and please, call me Kristine." you smiled and he returned it.

"Yes, of course. Well," he held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

Kristine followed Thomas outside. There she saw the little kids sitting on a bench on the porch, readind to eachother.

The two then came to what looked like a working shed. Thomas looked around a bit. He then walked back up to her, holding something in his hand. it was a wooden litter K. "Gabriel and I thought it would be a nice gift if we made your whole intire name like this."

"Oh wow! Yes, I would love have something like that! Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas blushed a little. "Well we better get out of her before my father finds us in here."

The two walked back out into the sun shine.

"Say, Thomas?"

He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to speak again. "Yes?"

"Could you show me around some more. I still don't know my way around that much."

"Of course. I would love to show you around." he smiled. "Where would you like to see first?"

"Anything!" Thomas laughed her excitment.

"Would you like to see the horses? We have some pretty nice ones."

Kristine was so excited and said yes right away. This was going to be her first time getting close to a horse for she had always been a city girl. She hardly knew anything about the country.

Thomas led her out a little way away from the house and to barn. It smelt a little, but Kristine did not mind so much. She was too excited.

"This is our best horse right here. He get's a little fussy sometimes but he is a good horse. A fast one at that."

Kristine reached out her arm to pet him. When he moved back his head she moved back her hand and looked at Thomas.

"Don't worry. He wont bite." he laughed a little.

Kristine then tried again and slowly, but surely she got to pet him. He was soft and had a star inbetween his eye's. A bell then began to ring.

"I'm guessing it's time to eat now?" said Kristine.

"It sure is. Abigale always cooks such good food."

While you were eating you sat with Thomas and his oldest sister. She seemed happy that Kristine sat next to her. The martins' looked like one big happy family, only their mother was not there. They hid their pain well.

After eating Kristine was so stuffed she could hardly finish another bite. She was now of course heading back to her room when Gabreil then walked up to her with big grin was on his face.

"So, Miss kristine,"

"Just call me Kristine." she gave him a smile.

"Arlight, Kristine. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you like my Brother? Thomas, I mean."

Kristine was surprised. No one had ever just walked up to her and asked her that before. "What do you mean, Gabriel?"

"Well, it just so happens that my brother is...let's say...fond of you."

Kristine blushed a little. "F-fond of me? What makes you think this?"

"Well it's obvious don't you think. He is always there to make you feel right at home. Always making sure how you are doing and showing you around."

"Ah I see. No I have not noticed. I mean, he is just being nice."

"Possibly. But I must go now. Thomas are going hunting."  
Kristine's eye's then lit up. "OH! Can I come too?"

Gabriel laugh a little. "I don't think it would be very safe, Kristine. Why not stay here and try to have some fun." Gabriel then walked out of the house.

Was it true? Was Thomas really fond Kristine?


	3. Getting through

**Oi! Welcome back! ^^ glad to see that you are still reading. Anywho!...Enjoy~**

The next morning it was the same rutine. Abigale came in and helped Kristine get dressed. In those few moments together the two of them slowly bgan to ease up around each other. She didn't think that Kristine was a total nut case and Kristine didn't mind her coming in all the time.  
"There now. That should do it." She took a deep breath as she finished helping Kristine put on the dress.  
"Thanks Abigale." she said while turning around, giving her a full veiw of the dress.  
"I think pink looks very nice on you dear."  
Kristine looked to her feet a bit and smiled. "I'm not used to dressing up, I mean in such pretty clothes like these." she thought up something fast not to make yourself look like an idiot but it seemed to have worked, for now that is.  
"Breakfast will be done shortly."  
"Right."  
Before Abigale was about to leave Kristine called out to her. "Abigale?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Am I a burden to the Martin family?"  
"Heavens no!" she laughed a bit. "The Martins very much enjoy your company." She gave you one last smile before turning back around and leaving the room.  
Still the thought of her going back into time was unreal yet still real. Which was a funny thought as she smiled and laughed under her breath. The day was much hotter than the other days. Kristine longed to just jump in a great big pool of ice. The tast of ice cold water ran through her mind. Just then a small knock came to the door. It was Meg.  
"Breakfast is ready. Would you like to join us?" she asked.  
"Of course." Kristine smiled and walked with her to breasfast.

After breakfast you decided to take a little stroll. The little ones seemed to be busy learning flash cards and chasing chikens. was back in the shed, possibly making another rocking chair. Thomas and Gabriel were off again somewhere so you thought of this as the perfect time to get away and explore.  
Before reaching to the woods Krsitine walked across a field. She felt a little bad though, for the dress. It was so pretty and yet she was somewhat getting the bottom of it dirty. But then she thought to herself. 'This is the seventeen hundreds. Every one get's dirty.' As came to the very start of the woods a certai chill ran through your body. Everything looked so big, so exciting. Like it was calling your name and telling you to come explore. The trees were tall and skinny. Some had lots of leaves others were almost bare. Larg rocks sat by her feet asshe walked over logs laying in the leafes. Everything here almost seemed perfect. No. It was perfect, but then a thought struck her. By the time she gto back to her time...this will all be gone. Houses will be here. Parks, resutaunts and gas stations. On the other hand maybe it wouldn't. Maybe by some merical it will still be here.  
Just then Kristine slipped over a log that was pretty well hidden.  
"Ooof!" she went down hard scratching her palms a bit and dirtying more of the dress. "Oh great!" she said outloud. But then she stopped to listen. Water. Moving fast.  
A river! Or maybe some kind of waterfall. This excited Kristine even more so she got up ignoring the pain in her legs and followed the sound.  
When she reached to where the sound was coming from it was almost as if her heart could jump right out and start jumping for glee. It was waterfall she set her eyes on and a good sized one at that. Kristine ran to it as fast as she could without falling over again and then looked down. For some reason the thought of falling a good fifty feet didn't bother her. Kristine looked to her left and then her right, just to see if any one was coming or not. Again she found yourself smiling. Who would be out here in the seventeen century to be staring at a fourteen year old girl? People had better things to do during this time than go peeping. Kristine then stripped of her dress the only hard part was the corsset, which she managed to loosen a bit but failed to take it off.  
Kristine then took a deep breath and jumped.  
3  
2  
1

.

SPLASH!  
The water felt refreshing. Nice and cold. It was perfect to go swiming in this kind of weather. A nice hot summer July. As Kristine sank a bit going down she felt the bubbles roll up aganst her skin and her body felt as light as a feather. Kristine slowly rose to the top letting out a gasp for air. She took a deep breath then. The air for some reason smelt even more clean then it did before.  
As Kristine was enjoying her swim she heard a twig snap. She looked to where the sound had came and by her surprise you saw Thomas standing there and probably looking more shocked then she did. His mouth slightly ajar and his amrs raised a little as if that would help him find the right words to say. Finally Kristine spoke. "What are you doing here?"  
"I, uh, Was...practicing my hunting skills. Gabriel says I need to do better at my aiming, so I have been out here working on it. Sorry if I inrterupted you. I'll be going now." As he was starting to leave Kristine told him to stop.  
"Thomas. Why not join me. Have some fun."  
"J-j-join you?" He stuttered on his words. "b-but..."  
"Oh c'mon! it's a hot summer day. Take the time to relax and enjoy it." Kristine started getting out of the water, which probably made Thomas feel a bit uncomfortable because it seemed he was blusheing a tad bit. As Kristine stood up from out of the water her under dress stuck to her skin, showing off her legs, but this was normal for her so she didn't realize it till after Thomas had made a comment about it while looking up, trying to be a gentleman.  
"Um, krstine...Your dress."  
Kristine looked down and then realized that her bottom half was almost see through. The top part was better off because of that corsset, which seemed even tighter now. "Oh! Sorry," she said. "it's just that, where I am from, it's ok to show a little skin." 'A little?' she thought. 'More like the whole real deal.' but it's not like she could just come out and say it like that.  
"Really?" Thomas seemed a bit more at ease now seeing as he put his gaze back on her face.  
"So, Thomas. Do you still want to go swimming?"  
"No no. I'm quite alright, thank you. Maybe next time?"  
Kristine slowly nodded her head. "Sure. Ok then. Guess I'll just go get the rest of my clothes up at the top of the waterfall." Before she could take another step, Thomas lightly tapped her shoulder.  
"Let me get them."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. it's the least I can do for walking up on you." he gave her a smile and went to get Kristine's clothes.

Thomas really was such a gentleman, unlike those other boys from the twenty first century he respected Kristine and at the same time she thought it was so cute how he looked the way he did just a few seconds ago: Young and innocent.  
He then came back down with all of her things.  
"Here you are." he then turned around. "I'll wait right here just like this until you're ready."  
Kristine got as far as slipping on the dress till she could no longer do anymore by herself. Abigale was the one to help her with that part.  
"Umm, Thomas?"  
Still having his back towards her he said. "Yes?"  
"I need help."  
He then turned back around facing you, looking a tab bit flushed and confused. "W-what do you mean?"  
"I mean I need help putting the rest of this dress on." Kristine turned around, grabing her long brown hair and putting it up front. "can you button me up?" she asked.  
Thomas cleared his throat before walking up to her and taking the first button and looping it with the fabirc on the opposite side. Slowly one-by-one he buttoned her up.  
"Alright. I am done."  
Kristine gave Thomas a big smile as she turned around and said thank you.  
He blushed a bit and then turned his face, trying to hide it. "You're welcome." he said.  
"Well I guess we should be getting back now shouldn't we. Dinner should be ready soon, right?" (in case you don't know, Dinner was considered lunch back then and all that stuff.)  
"Yes, you're right. Let's go."

The two of them walked side-by-side the rest of the way back to the house. Before fully leaving the woods Kristine stood to back at it. "Thomas, wait!"  
"What is it? Is there something you forgot? Because I will go back and get it if you want."  
"No it's nothing like that...it's just...it's just..."  
"It's just what?"  
"It's just something Gabriel said to me before."  
Thomas sighed and put his hands on his hip. "Did he say anything to hurt your feelings. Older brother or not he will not treat a guest and certainly not a young lady such as you-" but before he could finish you hushed him with your index finger.  
"It's alright Thomas. Really."  
"Really?" he then said after you removed your finger.  
"Really really." you told him.  
"Well then what is wrong."  
You took a deep breathe. "He said something about you."  
"Me?"  
"He said you were...fond of me. Is that true?"  
Thomas then looked white in the face. "he said that?"  
"He sure did. So, is it true?"  
"Well You are a very pretty girl and I try very hard to be respectful and act like a gentleman in front of you. I guess I just do not want to mess anything up or have you think I'm rude."  
Kristinelaughed. "Thomas, you are by far the nicest boy I have ever met."  
"Really?" he face lite up some.  
"Really really."  
"Good. I'm glad. So in that case I presume it's ok tell you that I am fond of you?"  
Kristine smiled again. "And I am very fond of you Mr. Thomas." he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Let's go back now. I think I hear the bell ringing." Kristine took Thomas's hand walked back to the house to eat dinner.

**I couldn't help but giggle at the end of this chapter...I really am such a nut XD please review you guys :)**


	4. Hearts Collide

**I may be changing the way I write this story(i get bored Don't judge me lol)...sorry. Don't worry...they story wont go all bonkers...I just find it easier this way :) Enjoy.**

You had been at the Martin household for two weeks now. You loved it there. You loved everything about it, but what about back at home? Had time stopped as soon as you left or did two weeks go by? Or was this all just a dream?  
You walked along the front porch, moving your fingers across the side railing. The sun was nice and warm and the tall trees made a great shade.

You turned around to find Margeret. "Yes?"  
"How much longer will you be staying here?"  
You thought for a while. "I'm not sure, Margeret."  
"Well I hope you stay longer. You make things here more livlier here it seems."  
"Really? Well thank you Margeret. I hope I get to stay here longer too."  
She smiled but then turned around to find susan tugging on her shirt. "What is it Susan?" asked Margeret. Susan held up an old looking book. "Oh, you want me to read to you. Sure, Susan." she smiled back at you then turned to go read to her younger sister.  
Gabriel then ran up to with a big smile on his face.  
"Kristine! You have to come look!"  
You were shocked to see him so...excited. "What is it, Gabriel?"  
"Thomas and I have something to show you. Come look."  
You fallowed Gabriel to the shed and there sat on a large, dirty wooden table was your name carved out in wood.  
"It's...it's my name!" you walked over to the table and picked up the 'K'. "It looks so pretty. Thank you!"  
"Oh it was nothing." said Thomas blushing a little bit. "Do you like it?"  
"Like it? I love it!" You gave both Thomas and Gabriel a hug. They were a bit shcked by this and you soon realized and started apologize.  
"No need to, ," Said Gabriel. "It's not every day we get a hug from a pretty girl."  
This made you blush a little.  
"Now look what you did, Gabriel. You made her feel uncomfortable." said Thomas.  
"No. It's alright. Really?"  
"See, Thomas? No need to worry. She's different. Just like you said before." Gabriel then slightly surprised himself when he said that.  
"What?" you were now a bit confused.  
"Gabriel!" yelled Thomas. Gabriel was about to say something but their father, Benjamin Martin, came walking into the shed. "Gabriel! Thomas! Don't you have some hunting to do?"  
The two boys both looked imbarrased. "Yes, father." they both said.  
"You need to be hunting for dinner." (back then dinner meant lunch) "There should be no time for slacking." he told them. "As for you . What is a nice girl like you doing in a dirty place like this?"  
You put your hands behind your back and put your head down. By this time the boys had already left. "Thomas and Gabriel made me a gift."  
"What kind of gift?"  
You lifted up the 'K' for him to see. "They carved out my name."  
"Oh! I see."  
"Please don't be made at them. They were only trying to do something nice."  
Benjamin then smiled. "Yes. I understand, but those two have been slacking off so much it's about time I give them a warning."  
"I supose your right."  
"Come now. I'm sure youd rather do something else then stay in this dirty shed." he stepped to the side and put his hand out to let you pass.  
As you walked pass him the sun then hit your face. It was just about dinner time.  
"I will be busy working in here for a while. If you need anything, Abigale should be able to help you." Bejamin then closed the shed door behind him.  
What were you to do now? Going back to the past did have it's faults. No games. No internet. No movies. No nothing. Suddenly the thought of that waterfall came to mind. A little smirk appeared on your face. You looked around you to see if any one was looking at you and surely enough no one was. This was your chance, to run off again in the woods. You loved it there. It was the one place that helped you think.  
The trees out here were just as tall as those near the house only more slim. The suns rays shined down past the trees making little sun spots on the ground. You then came to the waterfall. It was the same as before, only someone was there. It was Thomas. Why on earth would he be here?  
"Thomas?"  
He jumped a little when you said his name.  
"Kristine! What are you doing here? You should be back at the house."  
You shruged your shoulders. "Yes, but...It's always so nice to come out here. It's the one palce I can really think. So where is Gabriel?"  
"He went back to the house. HUnting went fast today." You looked past Thomas and saw some rabbits tied to a stick.  
"I see." you walked up to him and then sat down next to the water. Thomas did the same.  
"You say you come out here to think. About what?"  
You looked down at your hands and then out at the water. "I think about my family a lot."  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Well...I do...but I don't."  
"I don't understand."  
You took in a deep breath and then let it out. "There are a lot of things about me Thomas that you don't know."  
"Things like what?" he asked, inching closer.  
"If I told you, Thomas I'm afraid you would not believe me."  
"I doubt that."  
"And what about you, Thomas. Earlier today your brother say you that you said I was different. What did you mean by that?"  
Thomas looked around as if trying to find an answer. "You just are."  
"Is that a good thing?" you asked him.  
"...Yes."  
You smiled and were realived. "Good. Most people think I'm weird."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Where I am from, Thomas, people don't care about modesty and there is a lot more evil. I on the other hand never really agreed to their terms therefore I was a cast out to them."  
"...I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm much better off here than there." You smiled at him, making him blush a tiny bit.  
"Kristine?"  
"Yes, Thomas?"  
"I want you to know that...You will always be welcomed here. And if there is ever a time when you have to leave, which I hope never happens I just want you to know that..."  
"Want me to know what, Thomas?"  
"That I...really like you."  
At this point you were so happy to hear this you wanted to jump up like any noraml girl would in your time if a really nice good looking guy asked her out, but you stayed calm.  
"I really like you too."  
"Really?"  
"Really really."  
The two of you moved closer to each other and in just a few moments you were both kissing. Even though it was a small kiss you still enjoyed it. It was after all your first kiss. The two of you then turned around suddenly because you heard a crunching sound. It was Gabriel and he had a huge, fat grin on his face.


	5. Going Back

**Another update!...Same day! Yay! ^^**

During dinner Thomas and you did not say much to each other. You were both too imbarrased about the kiss worse yet about Gabriel walking in on you two. On the other hand, Gabriel had a huge smile on his face talking about nothing really, just how his day went but there would be those times that he would glance each of you a look as in 'I know your lil secret'.

*flash back earlier of that day*

"Thomas! Kristine!"

"It's not what it looks like!" said Thomas suddenly.

"Oh really? So you two just happened to kiss each other right?" he still had a smile on his face.

"Do not tell father!" By this time Thomas was now standing up.

"Father? why would I do that?" "Please, Gabriel. I beg you."

Gabriel rolled his eye's. "Of course I wont tell him."

You let out a sigh of reliefe.

"So when did this happen? When did you two decide this?" asked Gabriel.

Thomas looked back at you and you looked at him. You then stood up and cleared your throat.

"We haven't...really decided anything." You looked at Thomas who was still looking back at you. He seemed a bit crushed at what you said. You then felt bad for saying so so you tried to turn things around. "I supose though...that things could get better...in the future." Thomas still didn't look that pleased. He then looked to his brother.

"What about you Gab. I thought you went back to the house?" "I was going to but then I saw miss Kristine over here, walking out here all by herself and thought I would go see what she was up to." "You were spying on me?" you said in a shock tone.

"S-spying?! No no! Not at all. Well any way we should be getting back now."

*End of flash back*

After dinner you went to your room. You didn't feel like roaming around after what had happened but then as luck would have it, Thomas came and stood at the foot of the door and knocked on the already open door. This brought to your attanchine and looked up at him.

"Hello, Thomas."

"May I come in?" he asked.

"You may."

He came in slowly and stood near your bed.

"Take a seat." you told him. With that statement he didn't know what to say at first.

"Are you sure?" "Of course." he then slowly sat down. "Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" you asked him.

"As a matter fact there is," he paused for a while and then continued, "did you mean what you said back there?"

"About us to Gabriel?"

"...Yes."

At first you wernt sure what to tell him. He was boy from the past and you were a girl from the future. Falling for him would be stupid but you were anyway. "Thomas,' you began,"I said those words becuase I am still not sure how I feel...about all of this. I mean...what would Gabriel have said if I told him we were really becoming friends?"

"I don't think it would have changed much." he told you. For a while the two of you said nothing.

"Thomas? May I ask you a question?" "Go ahead." "What do YOU think of us?"

Again he looked around as if he would find the answer right there in the room. "I have a lot of feelings for you, Kristine." Just then Nathan came into the room.

"Thomas father needs your help in the barn." with that he ran off.

"See you at supper, Kristine." he said before leaving.

You were about to say something back but he was already gone.

Just then samuel slowly walked into the room.

"Hello, Samuel." you said putting on a smile. "What are you up to?" "Well, Nathan and I were wondering if you would like to play hid and seek with us."

"Id ne happy to." Nathan then swung around from behind the door. "Really?" "Of course! I have nothign better to do." Samuel and Nathan then got a big smile on their faces.

"Come fallow us then!" said Nathan. As you did you they led you to the way back of the house were you had first arrived. The well.

"Count here." said samuel." "To a minute." finished Nathan.

"Alright! You two better hid good then." You hid your eyes with your hands and began counting. You could hear the two of them scatter off. As you counted though, something strange started to happen. You starterd to see visions again. "One...two...three..." You saw near a grave. "Four...five...six..." You saw Gabriel fighting aganst a man with icy blue eye's. "Seven...eight...nine..." Then there was Thomas. "Ten..." But he looked pale in the face.

You then suddenly felt a chill. You could no longer feel the warmth of the sun and wind aganst your skin. You opened your eye's and your stomach turned. You were now back in the attic. "Oh no."

Complet silence...


	6. Everythings ok

I rubbed my eye's to try and get used to the lighting of the dark room. As I got use to my surroundings I pintched myself, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming."Ow!" Yep. I sure wasn't dreaming alright. I stood up trying to get used to the feeling of being back. My mind then traced back through everything and I remember. I then thought of Anna, the old lady whos house I was staying at. My great grandmother. As I took a step forward I stopped. I had stepped on something. When I looked down I picked up a familiar book. It was Susans Diary. I brushed off the dust that was on it and went back down to the rrom. I looked towards the clock. It read, Seven o'clock. Only two hours had past since you were gone. "Huh. Two weeks. Two hours." you said to yourself. You were then just about to walk out of the room but stopped when you realised you still had the dress. You took it off as fast as you could the only part you were slow at the corset. After a while of struggling with it you eventually got it off. 'Thank god." you said in a whisper. How could girls where those things? you thought to yourself. You then throw on some jeans and a tang top and headed down stairs. It smelt like pancakes. You haden't had one for a long time it seemed like. As you intered the kicthin, Anna was in there fixing up some food."I figured you would sleep in." she said. You said nothing but sat down. You didn't know what to say."Here you are." she placed a plate of pancakes down infront of you.  
"Why don't you have anyone else here with you?" you then asked. She stopped and sighed. "I am healthy enough to take care of myself. Besides Id rather die in the home I grew up in."  
"You grew up in this house?" "I sure did. So did a lot of the Martin children." she took a seat across from you."Martins?" you looked up from your plate at her with surprise."Did I say something wrong?"  
"No no. It's just...my parents never really talk about the other part of the family."  
" Hmm?" "It's because I'm adopted. You see, the reason why I am here is because I don't get along well with my 'other side' of family."  
"I see. Yes your father was not one to talk about his own either."  
"Tell me Granny. Tell me about the Martins."  
"We-the Martin family are good people. A part of us even served in the Civil war." she smiled at that."Civil war? Really? Do you know anymore...I mean of the Martin family during that time."  
"I do."You waited a few seconds but she did not seem to go on any more."Granny?" She then looked up at you, as if the two fo you werent even in a conversation. "Can you tell me more about the Martin family during the Civil war?"  
"The father, Benjamin Martin. He served in the war with his eldest son, Gabriel. He had six other children as well. All younger than Gab."  
"You take about them as if you have been there with them." You tired a joke but she didn't seem to get it much and continued on talking." Then there was Thomas." You stopped eating for a few seconds and looked up at her once again. "He had high spirits that he did. He wanted to join the war so badly, but Ben would not let him until he was seventeen."  
"Did he join when he was seventeen?"Anna sighed.  
"fraid not. He was shot and killed. "You stopped breathing for a few seconds, swallowed your food and said, "What?" but Anna shook her head. "No more, no more. Finish eating and I can show you the back yard." You then finished as fast as you could and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and followed Anna outside. For being a great granny, she really was in pretty good health.

As you walked on outside, helping Anna down the steps when she needed it, you felt a simalarity as you stood on the very last step. There before her eye's was a great big field of dark green grass with ptaches of flowers here and there and trees far off into the distance. It felt as if you had not gone back through time, instead it felt like all that happened was a big arrangment while you were sleeping. Clouds still looked the same. The wind still felt the same and the warmth of the sun still felt the same. "When I was younger," began Anna, "I would all around out here."  
"It looks like a place that would be inside of a fairytail. Anna nodded her head at that. "Yes. It did feel like one." She then took a seat and raised her hand to another for you to take one as well."So you really have lived here all your life, Granny?"  
"Yes."  
"Amazing. I can never stay in one place for too long."  
Anna smiled at that. "Would you like to hear more?"  
"Yes, please go on."  
"Margaret, Nathan, Samuel, Susan, and William. Those are the rest of the Martin children of Benjamin Martin. His wife, Elizabeth, died shortly after Susan was born. I heard that is what led to her not speaking for a while..."  
You then suddenly interrupted Anna. "May I ask how old Thomas was when he died?"  
"...Fifteen. I'm sure. I can't really remember all that well. Gabriel I know dyed some time after him. It's just after he had married. If memory serves me right there was a big fire. It was chruch. He wife was killed in there and I think that led to him going after the red coats...and thats what led to his death." You looked down at your hands. Both Thomas and Gabriel were to die and at such a young age. ~ Night then fell and you sat up in that same room as the night before and looked at Susan's diary. You haden't opened it. Just looked at the cover. Had what you experinced real at all? You could really put your finger around it. You then opened it, closed your eye's and felt a warm gush of wind swirl around you.

For a spilt second you opened your eye's saw nothing but a creamy gold color flying all around you and like that you were standing in a field. Some deer ran off when you appeared right infront of them. It was just about night and it was cold. You wraped your amrs around you to try and stay warm. How long had you been gone from this time?You then started to walk forward. You had not a clue of where you were going but just standing was going to do you any good. Then, of course, as luck would have it it started to ran, which made it even colder than before. Fianlly you saw some lights in the distance and picked up your spead of walking. You were now jogging but that seemed to be mistake for you fell face forward in the nearly wet dirt and grass. Some sticks brushed aganst your face, but the palm of your hands and knees got it even worse. You slowly picked yourself back up off the ground and tried to brush yourself off as best as you could, but it was no use. Your pajama's were now dirty completely on the front side. When you reached the house you almost wanted to jump for joy. It was the Martin household. You took little steps torward the steps and then took your time walking up them. Just as you were about to knock on the door, Bejamin opened it. Surprised from the sight of you, you were the first to speak."Please...It's me, Kristine. I need your help."Benjamin said nothing but lead you inside. He then called for Abigale to prepare a hot bath. He sat down on a rocking chair and sat back down across from you."Are you badly hurt anywhere?" he asked.  
"No. Just a little scrached up is all. Thankyou."  
He shook his head. "No need to thank me."  
"Thomas, and the rest of the children came in."Kristine?" Thomas was amazed to see you but he wore a face of confusement. "Children go back up stairs and get some sleep." the children left and then turned to you. "We shall talk in the morning." he then turned and called for Abigal once again.  
"I've just started the bath, sir." she then stopped and looked at you. "Why...Kristine. It's nice to see you." she looked you up and down. "Good heavens child. What are you wearing?" she led you through the house and to what looked like the bathroom but with only a large tub in the middle."Take your clothes off I will get the rest of the hot water and something to dry off with. As for now there is already some water in there."

As you stripped from your clothes and tipped your toe in the water to check the tempature you went the rest of the way in and a feel of nice warm sensation over came you. Abigal then came in with the rest of the warm water. Close your eye's, dear. You did as she said and she dumped the water over your head. It felt nice being pampered like this. She then took a rag, dumped it in the waterm then took your arm and lightly scrubbed it clean. She did the same with the rest of your body except for the places you would want to clean yourself.

After your nice bath, Abigal covered you with a big white sheet. As your dryed yourself off she handed you a white night gown. You gladly let her help you put it on. You were used to her seeign you this way.

"Off to bed now." she said. This time she did not have to lead you to your bedroom. You still remember well enough where it was. As you flopped on your bed, yes, your bed. This place seemed more like home then anywhere else. You lifted up your head some and blew out the candle and fell fast to sleep. If anything was true, it was the facted that this place was better than anywhere else or any other time.  
During the night you were woken up to a sudden knock on the door. You slowly sat up as it opened. They slowly walked over to your bed and knelt down. "Kristine? We need to talk." they whispered. "Thomas? What time is it?"  
"It doesn't matter. I just need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"You?"  
"Me? Why?" you sat the res of the way up and rubbed tour eye's. Thomas then took a seat on your bed. "Where did you run off to?"  
"I didn't run off. I couldn't help it."  
"What do you mean, cloudn't help it? Kristine, you were have been gone fore two months! I want some answers."  
"Can't you wait till morning?"  
"I can't even sleep. I haven't been able to since you left. I want to know now. I don't want to wait anymore."  
"Thomas you wouldn't believe me even if told you a hundred times."  
"I think I can handle it. Besides it was pretty hard to believe you just up and left."  
"I didn't just up and leave, Thomas." you sighed. "Look...the reason I don't want to tell you is because I don't want anything to come between us." Thomas then seemed to get stiff. "Your a spy arnt you? For the British?"  
"A spy? What? No!" "Then what?" You took a deep breath. "Thomas...I'm from the future."  
He then got a very confused look on his face. "The...future?"  
"See? I knew you wouldn't believe me."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I...I don't know. I guess it just is. I mean one minute I'm up in an attic, looking through things and I find this diary, Susans dairy."  
"Wait. H-hold on. Did you just say 'Susan's diary'?"  
"Yes. I did. Now let me finish. When I opened it something really weird happened and I started to see things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"It was just flashes of all of you guys and the war..." your mind them seemed to go else where. "And then what?" Thomas asked, bringing you back to focus. "Nothing."  
"Your lying. You know something. What is it?" You looked over at Thomas who was waiting for an answer. "Where is Gabriel?"  
Thomas looked down. "He joined the war. Father still refuses to let me join."  
"Maybe that's a good thing." You told him. "Have you heard any word from him?"  
"None yet. So tell me. If you really are from the future tell me who wins this war."  
"We do." Thomas got a big grin on his face. "Good. Thought we would."  
"So you believe me then? About being from the future and all?" you leaned forward and placed your hand on his shoulder.  
He looked at your hand and then at you. "I don't know what to believe. I'm just glad your back is all." He smiled and you smiled back. Thomas then leaned and kissed you lightly on the lips. For being such a small kiss you could still feel much of the warmth coming off his lips. A thought then struck you. You remembered what Anna had told you before. Thomas had died at fifteen. His time was drawing closer. Soon those nice warm lips would be cold and dead.


	7. Im here with you but for how long

A few days had passed since you last came back. The weather was getting colder by the days. Winter was coming. You walked along the porch and saw Margaret showing little William flash cards so you decided to sit down and help.

"How well does he know his letters?" you asked.

"Pretty well." answered Margaret. "I read to him and Susan a lot. They are both smart." she smiled at William and he smiled back with his little teeth. You couldn't help but smile to yourself by seeing this. The Martin family seemed so at peace, though you knew they were all very worried about Gabriel being in the war.

A big gush of wind then came, making every one have chills go up their spin.

"I think it's time we head inside." said Margaret to William. "Will you coming as well, Kristine?" she asked.

"In a minute. I'm going to wait for Thomas to come back from hunting."

"Alright then."

As you waited near the steps for Thomas's return you looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. How could Thomas stay out this late? Something must be wrong. Did he run into a bear? No. You shook the thought from your head. Just as you did Thomas came walking up from the distance. You walked down the steps getting ready to run right to him but you stopped and looked around. If someone saw you just casually ruining up to him things may get bad. Thomas had told you just the day before that no one else knew about the two of you besides Gabriel.

"Welcome back, Thomas." you said as stood just a few feet away from you. "You need me to help you with that? It looks heavy." Thomas shook his head even though he was dragging along a deer behind him.

"Sorry It took me so long. It's just when I saw this deer I knew I had to get it. Winter will be coming soon as well. We need plenty of meat." Since Gabriel had left, Thomas was left to do most the hunting himself, besides when Benjamin made Nathan and Samuel go with him.

A few seconds later a few farm workers came to help him put the deet away. As they did this you went back inside. You took in a deep breath. Abigal was making a big dinner tonight. You liked having homemade food. In a way it was way better than fast food. It was more fullfilling.

When dinner finally did come around every one sat down together and ate as a family. You loved this. Since you were the only chiled, you couldn't expereince the feeling of having other kids around like now. Also, your father usually worked late and it was just you and your mother. At times she would cook at home but since she worked a lot as well she didn't always have time.

Margaret then picked her head from her plate. "Kristine, When is your birthday?" "December eighteenth." "Really?" Thomas looked over to you from across his seat. "I have one in Decmber also. Decmeber tenth." "Well then when that time comes around that means double the surprisement." said Benjamin.

"So that means we'll be having to cakes, right?" said Nathan.

Benjamin laughed. "It's whatever, Abigal decides to make." All the little kids looked over at Abigal.

"Well...why not have two cakes. I shall try my best." The little kids then cheered. It had seemed they didn't have sweets to often. They would probably kill over with joy if they were to go to the future. You smiled at the thought of them being happy. You would love to see their little faces light up as they would see all the tall buildings, people, cars, and food. If only you could tell them where you really had came from. You almost didn't get away when benjamin had spoke to you last in private.

*earlier that week*

You sat down with the Benjamin in a small room. The door was closed and only a tiny window let a beam of sunlight in.

"You may know some of the questions I am about ask you, don't you?" You nodded.

"Good. Now I only want the truth." Again you nodded. "Where are you reall from, Kristine?" "Here. I swear. I grew up around here." "Then why are you not at home?" You looked to the floor. "Things...got complicated." In a way you wern't really lying but what could you tell him? That you were from the future and that your great granny owned this house.?

"I see." said Benjamin. "And what of your family?" "I am the only child, sir. I was adopted."

Bejamin looked at you surprised.

"My mother is unable to have children of her own and I do not know where my bearth mother is. My father died some years back in an accident."

"I am most sorry." said Benjamin. "I did not mean to bring up painful memories." "No. It's alright. I'm glad I am telling you this. I no longer have to hid it from you." benjamin smiled. "Good. Then I guess that's all I have to ask you."

Just as you were about to leave the room, Bejamin called out to you.

"Kristine, if you ever need anything. Just let me know." You nodded your head.

*end*

When dinner was done and everyone had gone to bed you sat up in bed, awake. You could not get to sleep. The light from the moon and stars shined down through your window. It was pretty. A shooting star then went by and you made a wish. A wish to stay here with the Martins for as long as you could. Forever if it were possible and for the slightest second you swear you saw snow falling. So you sat up and stared out the window trying to spot more and sure enough more snow started to fall. The outside looked even prettier now. The moonlight made the snow sparkle. You would have gotten up out of your right away and went to go play in it but this was the seventeen hundreds. Going outside would be a bad idea. Besides it was cold enough as it was with a heavy blanket over you. You breathed on the window making it foggy. You took your index finger and made a smily face. Soon it faded away, leaving only a trace of what you made. You then layed your head downa and fell asleep.

The next early morning when you awoke snow was every where. It all looked so beautiful and this time you didn't have to worry about cars or other vechicels making it all dark and dirty. You got up and stretched waited for Abigal to come in. You knew she would and sure enough she did. She helped you put on your corset and dress. The dress still time was soft and thick to keep warm. It was a dark blue with black laces on the ends of the dress, the three quarted length sleves and the edges that layed above where your bossom was.

When you ate your breakfast you handed them to Abigal who seemed surprised that you did that.

"Thankyou." she said. All you did was smile and say, "You're welcome."

The kids were so excited about the snow they could hardly stand still put all their covers of clothing on.

"C'mon hurry ir up, Samuel!" called Nathan, who was already fully dressed.

"Just a minute, Nathan." but Nathan was in too much of a hurry to wait and went on a head. "Nathan!" yelled Samuel. "Wait for me!" as he slipped on his last boot he as was already half way out the door calling out to his brother. You giggled at this.

"You sure seem to be enjoying yourself." said Thomas coming up from behind you.

"Oh! Thomas. Good morning. Where were you this morning?" "My father and I got up extra early to skint he deer and get it ready to eat. He told me I can have the day off from hunting since it was a big enough deer to last us for the rest of the week and some of the next week."

"Well that's good. That means you can spend the day with me then." You smiled. Thomas blushed a little.

"O-of course. We can play cards or something." "That to but why not go outside for awhile and enjoy the snow?" "We could but are you sure? I mean...I don't want you to get sick or anything." You slightly laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Besides you were healthier than him having your shots and all from when you were younger.

"Well if you really want to go outside Id be more than happy to acompany you." Thomas and you both took your time in getting all your layers on. When time came to heading out the snow was pileing up even more now.

You of course started runing around right away as Thomas just watched not sure weither or not to join in or not.

"Thomas!" you called out his name. When he turned around the snowball that you threw at him hit him the shoulder. He seemd reall shocked. You laughed at how surprised he was.

"What on earth?!" he finally said.

"It's called a snowball, silly."

"I kow that!" his face flushed red. He then got a big grin on his face. Picked up some snow and threw it at the front of your coat. You sqealed a little and tried covering yourself the best you could.

Thomas then ran off a few feet away from you, getting ready yet another snowball.

"I don't think so!" you told him and you started to form a ball of snow in your hands as well. At the same time you both threw it at each other. Since you were bad at throwing your snowball hardly hit him while his hit your arm.

You threw snowballs at each other for while untill you got hit close to the face. You pretended to be hurt and bent over covering your face. Thomas was then worried and ran over to you.

"Kristine, are you ok?" you didn't say anything at first. "Kristine?" still nothing. "Look...I'm real sorry." you then picked up your head and grinned at him, wraping your arms around him and pulling him down in the snow. You started to laugh. "HA! I fooled you!" "That was a dirty trick!" he yelled but as he said this he ws smiling too. The two of you fussed for a while, just messing around and playing in the snow. You couldn't remember the last time you laughed this much or this hard. After your father had died, which was only two years ago, you were still getting use to the fact of being adopted and having new parent's.

After a while the two of you finally stopped and you flopped on your back. The now felt nice and fluffy. You both looked up at the white clear sky and watched the snow flakes fall down slowly onto the ground all around you.

"Thomas?" you then finally said, breaking the silnce.

"Hmm?" "Did you believe me when I told you about me...that I ws from the future?" "Well...I'm still not really sure. I just like you being here. You make it so that it's not so boring." You smiled at that. "I'm glad but...I don't want you to think I'm crazy...or lying. Because I'm not. I really am telling you the truth." "When the war ends...if we win...I will be more sure. As of now...let's just put it off to the side, ok?" "...ok." At least Thomas wasn't talking to you like you were crazy. Maybe he did believe you but was afraid to acually admit it. But why would he be? Is it because he has the same feeling as you? That someday you may have to go back to your own time...and never return?


	8. Good-bye

The snow was now starting to melt and the days were getting longer. You were helping Abigale bake a pie when the Nathan came running in with his younger brother behind him.  
"Be carefull you two." said .  
"Oh I'm sure they will be fine." you said while making the crust for the pie.  
"Sorry," said Nathan. "We were just playing." The two left and continued their playing.

After helping Abigale make the pie she said she had things under controle and that you could go off and do whatever you wanted now.  
The first thought that came to your mind was the lake and the little waterfall where you had spent most of your time with Thomas before the snow.  
Thomas though, was off hunting again so you decided to go back the lake. Maybe he was there, taking a break or something.

As you walked to the lake you took your time and splashed around in the puddles a little. Your birthday as tomorrow and Thomas's had already passed. Though you werent really going to turn fifteen. Time passed differently while you were with the Martins.  
Back in your time you would still be fourteen.  
When you finally got to the lake you stopped and hid behind a tree. There you saw Thomas and cutting out some ice with a saw and placing it in a large bag. They stood up and brushed their knees off and the two of them both picked up the bag that carried the ice and started walking.  
then noticed you.  
"Why miss Kristine, what brings you here?" He said looking a little surprised.  
"I wanted to go out on a walk. That is all."  
"Well, why don't you come back with us."  
You agreed without saying anything and walked along side Thomas.  
When the treee of you made it back to the house you noticed that Thomas and were heading somewhere else.  
"Where are you two going?" you asked.  
"To the barn. We have an ice bin out there to keep the ice. When summer comes around we'll be able to make ice cream." explained .  
That's right. You haden't made Home made Ice cream in years. Of course you knew how to do it but this time was going to be a little different.  
When night came and dinner was over you quietly walked to Tomas's room and lightly knocked on it. You could hear soft foot steps coming closer. When the door opened a peak, you saw half of Thomas's face. His hair seemed all messy too.  
"What do you need, Kristine?"  
"Just wanted to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Can I please come in?"  
"It's late, Kristine?"  
"Please, Thomas?" You put on you biggest puppy dog face for him and with that he couldn't help but let you in. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?" He took a seat on a straw chair in the corner of his room while you stood a few feet away from him.

You cleared your thoat before speaking. "Lately I a have been having this feeling," Thomas stayed silent. "like...something strange is about to happen."  
"What do you mean? Something strange?"  
The truth was you had been having bad dreams of Thomas dying, just like you saw while going through time frames and just as your granny had told you. You were also having bad dreams about being caught in the middle of things and getting killed by the red coats.  
You started to cry and Thomas quickly got up and huged you. A bit surprised and the two of you stepped back a little.  
"I'm sorry." said Thomas.  
"No. It's alright. I don't mind at all." Thomas then became less embarrased and comforted you again. The only light in the room was the moon light and the small candle lit on the dresser next to his bed.

After some time the two of you finally let go and sat down on his bed.  
"If you ever want to talk or just get away. You can come here and talk to me."  
You smiled a bit. "Thanks Thomas. Id like that." He smiled back.  
Thomas then leaned in a bit and kissed you on the cheek. You then kissed him back. He looked shocked but all you did was laugh but then covered your mouth, not wanting to wake any one inside the house.  
Thomas then took your hand in his and said."I really like you, Kristine...I hope that you never have to go because I really like having you around."  
"Sam here, Thomas." Just then you could no longer feel Thomas's hand on yours and looked down. You gasped. Thomas looked as well and moved back a little.  
"What's happening?!" he asked already worried.  
"I don't know!" Your whole body started to disaper. This was the first time this had ever happened.

Suddenly Thomas took the back of your head and brought your face close to his and kissed you on the lips. The two fo you stayed like that with your eye's colsed till you could no longer feel his lips on yours.  
When you finally opened your eye's you saw Granny sitting on the bed with a flusted look on her face.  
"What have you done?" she said.  
All you could do was look at her with sorry eye's.  
How foolish of you to think that staying with the Martins would last forever.


	9. Home sweet home

Your Granny looked at you with desipointed eye's. "What have you done?" she said. "I'm sorry." that was all you could say. Granny took the diary that was laying on the bed and flipped through the pages. As she did this she was shaking her head. She then looked up at you. "What has happened since you've been there?" "There?" "You know what I'm taking about." You looked down at your hands. They were dirty. "It all happened so fast." "Look at me, Kristine." You turned your eye's away from your hands and looked at her. "Tell me what happened." she urged. "Gabriel is in the war. Thomas is still alive and the little ones seem to be ok." "Well I will tell you this: Gabriel will not die before Thomas. After Thomas is dead Gabriel will be next." "How do you know so much?" You asked. She seemed hesitent to tell you. "Granny?" "Kristine, the reason why I am asking you all these questions and tell you all this is because I to once met them personaly." You looked at her with wid eye's. "You did?!" "Yes. It was very strange at first but it was always hard to keep my identity hidden from them." she took a breath before for talking again. "I was not able to save Thomas or Gabriel. I was always just one step away." "Is there nothing I can do to change that." "Do?" she said suddenly. "What can you do? Nothing. That's the way history is written." "But..." you began, but no words came out. You were speachless. "I'll leave you here to yourself to think about things. You parents will be picking you up soon." As she got up she took the diary with her.

When she left your eye's started to tear up. You wanted to save Thomas and Gabriel, but how could you? Time went by differently there then here. And like she said about history. You cant change the way it has already been written.

Throughout the morning you packed your things, getting ready to leave when your parents came to take you you walked down the steps, Granny was in the kitchen making some french toast. It smelt good but right now you werent so hungry. You did after just eat supper with the Martins not too long ago. You laughed at that thought quietly to yourself. But to be nice you sat down and took a few bites here and there and a big gulp of orange juice. It seemed like forever the last time you had french toast or any kind of juice. Living in the future had it's advantages but the past was a more a beautiful world to live in. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." you said to your Granny. "I'm sure it's for me." And sure enough it was for you. Your mother was standing by the door with a smiling face, your dad on the other hand was sitting in the car. It felt like forever the last time you had seen your parents and you walked up to your mother and gave her a tight sqeez. "Oh! We'll I'm hapy to see you to, Kristine." she laughed a little. "It's only been three days." "I know. It just seems a lot longer to me, that's all." You let go of your mother and she walked inside. You fallowed her.

She walked into the room where Granny was and thanked her for watching you. "No promblem. It was my pleasure." she said with a smile. Your mom looked around the room and then took in a deep breath. "Well we better go. We got a long road a head of us. Thank you once again." You both waved Granny goodbye and headed out the door. A sick feeling ran through your stomach. The thought of Thomas came to mind. "Hold on sec' mom. Gotta use the restroom." "Alright, but be fast about it." "Sure!"

You didn't really have to go to the restroom you were looking for that book and Granny was still in the kitchen cleaning up things. That bought you some time, but not much. You had to hurry. You walked to your Granny's room and opened the door queitly, trying to not make a sound. And sure enough the book was sitting on her dresser. You grabed it and stuffed it into you're bag. Off you went. You had the book, you knew what to do. It was just a matter of time of fast you could get back to the past. You needed to save Thomas and Gabirel and it felt like you're life depended on it also.

**ME- I would very much like it if some people (as in you) would rate and message me about this story. I want to know what you think about it so far. Things are now just getting started :)**


	10. A bloody war

You looked out the car window, watching everything go by. You sighed. "Something the matter, Kristine?" asked your father.  
"No. Nothing the matter. I'm fine." You lied. You continued to look out the window and up at the sky. It looked the same as ever. Clear and blue with some white puffy clouds. You then looked to your other side and saw your black bag sitting beside you. The dairy was in there, but you didn't dare take it out. You wanted to be perfectly alone when you opened it. When you finally got home you told your parents you were going to go to your room. The long drive home was a good hours and you didn't sleep at all.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" your dad asked again.  
"Yes. I fine. I just stayed up late reading. Thats all." Your father nodded his head and walked inside the house before you. As you slowly walked to your room you looked behind yourself to see if anyone was coming your way. When no one was coming you walked into your room and locked the door. You flopped on your bed, pulled out the diary from your bag and opened it. "C'mon! Take me back. Please!" you shut your eye's whispering to yourself like a crazy person. "Please!" you repeated. Nothing happened. You were even more upset now than ever. Maybe this was all just some kind of dream. If it was it was certainly a very good one. But it all seemed too real to be just a dream. You flipped through the pages, hoping something would happen, but nothing did. No matter what you did or said. Suddenly there was a nock at the door.  
"Kristine?" it was your mom.  
"Yes?"  
"Your dad and I will be out for a while. Were going to do some grociery shopping. Want to come along?"  
"No thanks."  
"Alright. See you in a bit." You listened to her foot steps walk away until you could no longer hear here. You also waited to hear for the car to start up and leave. This would give a good two hours. At least.  
You opened up the book again. "Thomas..." you said quietly. "Thomas..." No reply. You couldn't give up now. Not yet! You wanted to go back there more than anything. Again you closed the diary and held it close to your chest. There you say on your bed in complete silence. The, you started to feel warm and looked down at the diary. It felt hot, like it was fire or something. Just then you got really sleepy and dosed off.

... You woke up filling out of place. You also had to close your eyes because I bright light was shining in your face. It felt hard where you layed too. When your eye's ajusted to the light you sat up. A certain thrill of excitment ran through you. You were back in the 1700s' again. You stood up fast but fell back on your bum because you got dizzy from getting up too fast. This time, as you got up, you went slower. As you looked around, nothing look familiar. Just then you started to shooting and men yelling and screaming. You also heard some cannon balls go off. You looked around the area and up above a hill you saw smoke. A battle was being faught. Quickly you ran the other direction as fast as you could but it was not enough. The battle was catching up to you. And sure enough it did. A few men in blue coats came running past you. "Miss it's not safe here! Run!" yelled on of them. All you could do was keep running right behind them. You knew no place to go. You felt comepletely and utterly alone even though there were American soilders in front of you. Just then man on your left was shot and fell to the ground hard. A few more men came running as well, but now it was a mix of red coats and blue coats. You even more scared now. You then tripped over something and fell and your knee's and hand's. You tried not to make a sound and stayed there, huddling to the ground but some one picked you up by the arm. It was an American soilder. "Run!" he yelled. "You'll die if you stay here!" You knew now that no where was safe, but the thought of Thomas and Gabriel and the whole Martin family kept you going. Just then the man draging you along was shot. His blood splatered every where on you. You gave out a scream. Then a British soilder pointed his rifle towards you but an American Soilder shot him before he could do anything more. The British soilders blood splatered on you as well. The white dress you were wearing was almost covered in blood. Your face too had some blood spots as well. Same with you arms and legs. For a moment you're mind went blank and you just started to run. Anywhere you possibly could to get away. Everything seemed like a big blur as your ran. You ran till you could run no more and fell to your knee's. As your mind started to clear up you could hear a stream. When you looked up sure enough there was a nice clear stream, but it wasnt the one you and Thomas loved. Within seconds bodies came floating down the stream, but you couldnt see very well with the tall grass in your face because you were bent down and too tired to stand.

Then, a few familiar voices started to talk. It was and his children. You looked up some and screamed out to them, but something was wrong. You touched your throat. It hurt and your voice was all raspy. You watched the Martins walk away without seeing you. You needed up and needed it now. You took your chances of being seen and pushed yourself foward and into the water to cross the stream. The dead bodies came at you more than one at a time and even pushed you under a few times. You gasped for air, pushing yourself forward. You had to survive. You had to save Thomas and Gabriel. As you pulled yourself up out of the water you could see the Martin house roof top slightly above the corn field. You looked down at your dress that was now just stained red. It stuck your skin, showing parts of your body but you didn't care, the weather was now hot again and you needed to keep going. You ran through the corn field, making lots of noise. As you came to the end you saw three people sitting down, putting things in a basket. The one sitting in the middle had a hat on. "Thomas..." You're voice was still raspy and dry. You walked closer to the three people. One of the black men heard you and turned to look. His face was filled of shock. The middle one then turned.  
It was Thomas. "Kristine!" he got up and ran to your side. You felt to weak you finally just gave in, letting Thomas catch you. "Father!" he yelled. "Father, come quick!" had just came back with the children when Thomas was yelling for him. When he saw you he started to run. You took one look at you and told Thomas to get you inside the house. Thomas carried your up to your room. It felt good being on something so soft. then yelled for Abigale to get some wet cloths and some bandages. looked over you carefuly. "Will she be alright?" as Thomas.  
His father said nothing. The younger children then came in but told them to go away. They moved back uneasly, not wanting to go. Abigale then came in the wet cloths and bandages. "Thomas, you leave as well." said .  
"But father!"  
"Now, Thomas." Thomas looked at him with upset eye's and walked out in an angry manner. "Abigale I want you to clean her up as best as you can. When you are done come get me. There are a few questions she must answer to me." He then walked away leaving only you and Abigale together. When Abigale was cleaning you up she only found a few scraches here and there. on on your arm and two on your rigtht leg. "Water..." You said forcfully.  
"What was that?"  
"Water...please?"  
"Oh! Of course!" after she finished up she ran to the kitchen to get you some water. When she came back you slowly sat up with some pain going through your body. Abigale also had a dress for you put on. It was a creamy colored dress with little beads on the top of it. She handed you the water and waited as you drank every last drop there was. "If you could stand up, please." she said holding the dress in her hands. Abigale skipped the coreset part and just put on an extra layer of clothing to cover you up. It was a good thing to. Your ribs hurt from falling all over the place. As you slowly worked at getting it on Abigale tied the back for you in a nice big bow. "Thank you, Abgale."  
"Oh, no need to say thank you, miss. I am happy to help you." she said with a smile. You layed back down on the bed. "Abigale?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"If you ever need any help, just let me know."  
Abigale smiled. "Will do, dear. Now get some rest. supper will be done in a few hours. You lay your pretty little head down and don't worry about a thing." You closed your eye's, no longer having to fight sleep. You then woke up to a sudden knock at the door. "Come in." It was .  
"Hello . Thank you for earlier."  
He smiled a bit and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Kristine, I have a few questions I would like to ask you."  
"Go a head."  
He cleared his thoat. "Are you fighting for the British?"  
You looked at him with big eye's. How could he say such a thing? "What?" was all you could say. "Are you with the British?"  
"No! No I'm not!"  
shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you muts understand that if you are, you are putting every one here in danger."  
"I swear to you! I'm not with them. You must believe me!"  
"Ok, ok. I trust you. Just one more question," You both took a breath before he talked again. "Why do you keep dissapearing?" You were stuck on words. You had nothing to say to him. "... ...I..."  
"Yes...?" You fell silent. "Thomas told me the last time he saw you, you went out to the out house. Is that true?"  
"Yes, yes. That's true." You went along with Thomas's lie. "What happened after that?"  
"I...I was taken from two British soilders." You lied. looked convinced though and told you that supper was now ready. "Do you feel well enough to eat with us?"  
You nodded. "Sure. I will eat with the family." He helped you stand up at first but then you told him that you felt well enough to walk the rest of the way. As you walked to the dinning room to eat with everyone else you saw Thomas sitting at the table, saving a seat for you. You took the seat and smiled at Thomas and then at everyone else at the table. They all seemed releaved to see that you were ok. You were now somewhat part of the family for staying with them for so long also. You then felt some one grab your hand and looked over at Thomas. He was looking straight a head. You then looked down and he was holding your hand. You blushed a little. You knew Thomas was crazy to love you because not only did he believe you were from the future, but he had lied for you too.


	11. The return of Gabriel

It was a little before dinner when the sun started to set. You sat there on the porch watching the red and pink clouds fade away. Just then you were startled but a bang in the distance. From the corner of your eye you saw walking out on to the porch where the rest of his children soon followed. You walked on over and joined them.  
"How far away are they?" Asked one of the children.  
"Oh, they're a long way off. Probably heading in the other direction."  
Thomas then came walking out with a few shot guns in his hands.  
"Put those away." ordered .  
"But father they might-"  
"Thomas...must I tell you again?" Thomas sighed and walked back inside, putting the guns away.  
"Let's all stay inside the house tonight." said and the children went back inside as did you. When you did you could smell freshly cooked food. Dinner was ready.  
Thomas was not at dinner though. He had told Abigale that he wasn't hungry so he went up to his room. As Abigale placed the food on the table Nathan began to talk. "We'll probably have to have them off...They'll probably kill us men...and do more knows what to you woman."  
Abgiale then scolded him for saying such things.  
Just then you heard a soft click and every ones head turned to look at the door. When the man turned around he tiredly said, "father..." and began to fall but Benjiman caught him just in time and started to take him to the livingroom as he yelled for Abigales help.  
You then heard Thomas runing down the stairs with a worried look on his face. Every one was then crowded around their oldest brother to see if he was alright but you on other hand stood at the door way. It just wouldn't feel right if you were in the same room as every one else.  
"Where's the batle? Where you there?" asked Thomas frantickly.  
"Abigale...the children." . She got the hint that he did not want the rest of the kids in the room so she sent them to bed.  
As you walked up the stairs Thomas stayed on the steps watching his father and brother talk. Some gunshots then went off and you jumped a little making the steps sqeak. Thomas looked up and saw you standing there. He put up a finger to his lips. You then sat down slowly and listened in on the rest of the conversation.  
"I saw the Genral surrender right before I left...The Dragoons rode right into them," It was Gabriels voice. "I was given these dispatches..." Another gunshot went through the air. "I can't stay here. It's not safe!" When he tried to sit up his father made lay back down.  
"Your in no condition." he said.  
Just then Abigale found you two listening in on the conversation and told the both of you to go to your rooms.  
Later on that night the gunshots were getting closer. You lookedout your bedroom windowand that the war was right there in front of your very eye's. It was happening. People wereruning,screaming, dying. After the battle slowed down and things got quiet you heard someone coming out of their room so you peaked your head out the door and saw Thomas walking downthe hall with his father. You were about to fallow but thought best not to so you closed the door and went to look back outthe window. There you saw Thomasand his father going out into the field. There were many bodies out there. So many that you had to look away. You layed your head down on the pillowand closed your eye's trying to get the images out of your head.  
The next day when you awoke the sun was shining brightly into the room. You rubbed your eye's and ran your fingers through your hair and then tied it back. You heard moans and sounds of horses and people talking.  
When you got outside you saw the colors red and blue all mixed in with one another. A sick feeling ran through your body. You looked to your right then your left. Every one that lived on the farm was helping the soilders. Someone then came up to you and handed you a bucket of waterand soe clothe. They asked you to help as many soilders as you could that were not yet treated.  
You knealt down by a british soilder and started to clean his wounds. He jerked back a little when you would touch a more sensative spot on his body. You then saw Thomas walking your way. When he saw you taking care of a british soilder he rolled his eyes at him. Even though you didn't want Thomas to think badly of you for helping a British soilder, but in the time where you have spent most of your days you had learned to help those in need and this British soilder needed your help.  
After mending to his needs you went to help more of the soilders that were sitting by the trees and laying in the grass. Thankfully there was a nice cool breeze. Just then you started to hear hoves of horses making the house. When you lifted up your head to see who was coming your stomach turned. There were more British soilders on their way and what was worse that there was a general with them. One of the British men handed something to him. For a moment every one was silent.  
"Who carried this?" he asked. He looked up, expecting an answer. "Who carried this?!" he raised his voice irritated. You looked over to Gabriel. He took a step off the porch and said, "I did sir. These people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches."  
"Take him away he is a spy." he folded up the paper and stuffed into his pocket. You wanted to do something but you knew you were useless.  
then walked up fast to the horse to stop the man. "I beg you, reconsider. He's a dispatched rider. He can not be held as a spy."  
The man looked him dead in the eyes. "Oh, were not going to kill him, were going to hang him."  
tried to say more but Gabriel muttered something to him. The man saw this and knew that he was his son.  
"Ah. His your son. Well, maybe you should have taught him a little something of loalty," He pointed his gun towards his face but showed no fear. "or perhaps your children might." he then pointed the gun at his children. Your heart raced even more now.  
ran in front of his children. "No lesson is neccicary."  
The British soilders then continued to take Gabriel away.  
"Father...do something!" said Thomas.  
"Be quiet!" hushed his father. Thomas had a look of pain on his face. He looked to his brother who was being tied up and taken away. He looked at you as he if he was trying to apologize for what he was about to do. You knew this but you had no idea what he had planned.  
Thomas took a step off the porch which made you take a step as well. "Thomas?" you said, but he didn't seem to hear you. He then started to run as fast as he could towards Gabriel. His father turned but was oo late to take a hold of him. When he got to Gabriel he pushed the soilders ot of the way and told Gabriel to run. The man from before lifted up his gun, pointed it to Thomas and was about yo shoot. Before he did you dashed to Thomas's side and pushed him out of the way as soon as you could.  
You shut your eye's tight and tought of home. You felt your self feel weightless for a moment but you could still feel Thomasin your arms.  
You opened your eye's and a bright light blinded you.  
You were back in your time by the sounds of he cars. You sheilded yourself with one of your arms as a swerved not to hit you as did a few others. A loud cry then shot through the air. You looked down and saw that you were still holding Thomas with one of your arms. You also noticed that he had been shot in the arm and was bleeding badly.


	12. Things worth left behind

So many thoughts ran through your head. People began to get out of their cars and see if Thomas and you were alright. Of course you were but Thomas on the other hand was holding on to his shoulder. "K-Kristine...?" You looked down at time with soft but worried eyes.  
"Yes, Thomas?" "What's happened? Are we still at the house? What's all that noise?...My head...it hurts! And my shoulder!"  
"I know, Thomas. I know." you stroked some hair out of his face. A man and a woman and then ran to your aid. "Are you alright?" asked the woman. "What happened to your friend?" Asked the man looking down at Thomas.  
"Please help us!" You pleaded. The woman nodded.  
"There is already an ambulance on it's way. Your friend will be alright." You sighed as a few tears ran down you face. You looked back down at Thomas. "You hear that, Thomas. Someone will be here to help us soon." He moaned to let you know that he understood.

Just then an ambulance showed up. They put a blanket around you and placed Thomas on a gurney and you went along with. You sat on the side and watched as the men tired to care for Thomas as best as they could before reaching the hospital. Thomas looked to you and a solid tear rain down his cheek.

You reached the hospital and followed right along side Thomas as far as you could until they stopped you before going into the emergency room. Thomas saw this and called out to you. "No! Kristine! Don't leave me! Please!"  
"It will be alright!" it was all you could say to him as you saw the door close. You stood there by the door and watched as they worked they're best to make Thomas better and get the bullet out of his shoulder and with time and luck on their side, they managed to save Thomas. It was the longest hour of your life it seemed like.

After some time they let you in to see him. He looked awfully tired. When you sat down next to him he turned his head and when he saw you he smiled. "How is everything?" he asked. "Everything is good." You told him. It was then a moment of silence. You both looked at each other and you leaned in and caressed his hair a bit. "Where are wee?" he then asked. You took a breath. "Were still in South Carolina."  
Thomas looked around the room. "But everything looks so different. What really happened, Kristine?"  
You scratched your head. "You know how I told you that I am from the future?" He nodded. "Were back in my time, Thomas."  
Thomas looked at you with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"  
You couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes. I'm sure."  
"That's so hard to believe..."  
"Don't worry, Thomas. When we get out of here I'll show you so many things!"  
Just then the doctor came in. "How is everything? You feeling well?" he asked, looking down at Thomas.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you very much." he nodded.  
He then looked to you. "May I speak with you out in the hall for a moment?" asked the Doctor. You looked to Thomas and then up at the Doctor and nodded. The doctor cleared his throat before speaking. "So, I would like to know if you have anyone to call."  
You instantly thought of your parents but that would never work. "Actually," you said. "My grandma's house is not far from here."  
He gave you a weird look. "But you're in the middle of the city."  
Crap, you thought. "Yes, well, she lives in an apartment."  
"Oh, I see. Do you have anyway of getting there?"  
"I was going to get a cab."  
"Do you have money for a cab?"  
You bit your lower lip. "...No, I do not, sir." The doctor sighed. "Perhaps you should call your parents?"  
"They're both working. I wouldn't want to worry them."  
"And what about your friend? Surely his parents can get you two?"  
You shrugged your shoulders. "His parents are dead."  
The doctor looked a little sorry for suggesting such a thing. "I'm sorry." he said. "I would think it's best if you and your friend stayed here for the night though." A sick feeling curled in your stomach. Stay here? For the night? This was not going smooth at all!  
"Alright," you then said to the man. "but I would like to stay with my friend." "Of course! And would you like different clothes?"  
You looked down at what you were wearing and noticed that you were in a 1700's style dress. "Uhm yeah. Thanks. My friend and I were on our way back from play practice and then this all happened."  
The doctor nodded. "Alright. I'll send a nurse to get you and your friend some fresh clothes."  
You walked back into the room, seeing that Thomas was still ok. "What did he want?" asked Thomas.  
"He wanted to know if we had anyway was getting home. I told him we did." "Do we?" asked Thomas. "Uh...no. But we can get a ride."  
"Ok. Anything else I should know?"  
"Yes. We have to stay here for the night." Thomas smiled. "That's fine by me. This bed is comfy." He then looked at the chair you were sitting on. "Is that comfy too?"  
"Yeah. A little."  
"Doesn't looked too comfy. Here, Lay down with me." he opened up the covers some, allowing you to get in. You blushed a little when you saw that Thomas was wearing one of those white gowns. Yep, you thought, real men wear gowns. (copyright-bulletin board) You slipped in with him and cuddled next to him and you both slept.


	13. The future

As you and Thomas walked towards the exit of the hospital you noticed that it was starting to rain. When you reached outside you turned to Thomas and said, "We need to find an ATM."  
Thomas gave you a weird look. "What on earth is that?" he asked.  
"You can get money from it. Good thing that I memorized my parents number." you gave him a devious smile and took his hand and went to find the nearest ATM machine. Thomas was a little surprised by your attitude but he didn't seem to mind so much. He seemed to be adjusting to everything better than what you thought he would. You then punched in the code and picked the amount of money you wanted and out came hundred dollars. "A hundred dollars?!" exclaimed Thomas. His eyes beamed with delight.  
"Shh! Not so loud."  
"Oh!...My apologies."  
You giggled. "It's ok. You just have to be careful with lots of money on you in a city like this," You told him. He nodded, understanding. You took his hand again and called for a taxi.

It only took a few short minutes until one stopped for you. As you got in you turned to Thomas. He had a look on his face as if he had just gone to see The Avengers in the theaters. "So what do you think? Of all this?"  
A giant smile come upon his face. "It's scary but at the same time it's so exciting. The future is amazing! You must tell me what we are riding in!" The cab driver gave a quick look in the back. You shot him the same look he was giving and then told him where to go. He then mind his own business and drove off.  
"This is a car, Thomas. AKA: A Taxi Cab."  
"I like cars." he nodded his head approvingly. You laughed a little.  
You wondered what the rest of the Martin family would think of all this. Oh crap, you thought. The Martins! "Thomas! What about you family?"  
He looked at his hands on his lap and thought for a moment. "I'm sure they will be ok. The little ones at least. My father is there with them, I'm just worried about Gabriel."  
You placed a hand on his. "I'm sure things will be alright. If anything, your father went after him. That I'm sure of."  
Thomas looked over at you and smiled. "Thank you, Kristine." The rest of the drive was quiet and soon the taxi pulled up in front of your great grandmothers house. "Forty-eight dollars," said the cab driver. You handed him the fifty and told him to keep the change. Thomas this suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" you asked.  
"This place...It seems so familiar."  
You looked over at the house. Now that Thomas mentioned it the house did look familiar. "Holy crap!" you said.  
Thomas looked at you. "You see it too, right? It's not just me?" There was, without a doubt, the Martin house hold. Why didn't it ever occur to you before?

Thomas then got a very excited look on his face and started moving towards the house. "I wonder if father..." he then stopped. "Oh...wait...he wont be there...will he?" he looked back at you. His face was sad. You put your head down in defeat. This was the twenty-first century. Thomas's family was gone. Dead.  
You hated the thought of it. You walked up to Thomas and took his hand again. "C'mon. There is someone I want you to meet." You led him to the house and just as you were about to enter, Thomas let go of your hand. "What's wrong?" you asked.  
"I don't think I can do it."  
"Sure you can. The house looks way different." Thomas nodded his head once and walked inside with you. There you saw your granny siting on the sofa.  
When she heard you come inside she pushed herself up with her cane. "You have some explaining to do." she held the diary in her other hand. A bad feeling started to sink in your stomach. You then looked down and took a deep sigh. It was then you noticed that you were still holding Thomas's hand. "And who is your friend?" asked Granny.  
You picked up your chin and held your head high. "His name is Thomas. Thomas Martin."


	14. Equal time

Granny looked like she might just have a stroke but she regained her composure She picked up what looked like the leather bound journal. You gasped a little when you saw it. "I found it upstairs by the bed. You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Are you?"  
It was silent between you two and Thomas saw this so he quickly spoke. "Kristine helped me. If not for her I would have died." Granny raised her hand as if 'that's enough'. Thomas stopped right there.  
"You have to go back. It's not right for you to be here." She handed the journal to you. "You will have to find a way to take him back. This is not suppose to be." She walked away and the two of you were left standing there. As you looked down at the journal you couldn't help but feel shame, but it's not like you wanted to bring him to this time. Although the idea seemed really nice you knew what you had to do and that meant doing as Granny said: Taking him back. The two of you walked up to your room.

There you sat on the bed while Thomas stood standing. "It's not your fault." said Thomas, calmly. "If not for you, I'd probably be dead." You took in a deep sigh as Thomas took a seat next to you. "It will be alright." he put an arm around you.  
"Something's not right though." you then said.  
"What's not right?"  
"The time...for some reason time skipped faster here. Perhaps its the same for you know too!"  
"Is that good bad?" he asked.  
"I don't know...I have no idea what will happen." You opened up the journal to a random page.  
"Whose diary is this?" Thomas asked.  
"Your little sisters." Thomas got a surprised look on his face. "She wrote in it after some time after the war I believe."  
Thomas got a sad look on his face. "I miss all of them already." he said looking down at his hands. They were cleaner than usual, probably because he was at the hospital and they cleaned him all up. No more dirt in the creases of his palms just a little sweep from worrying so much.

You took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you scared?" you asked him.  
"For myself, no. For my family, yes."  
You took a deep breath and focused on the diary again. "Let's try this again."  
"Wait." said Thomas. You turned towards him and asked him what was wrong. "I may be worried about my family but...before I go back...I want to get a good look at this New World."  
You couldn't help but smile. "Ok. If that's what you want, Thomas." you closed the diary and placed it on the nightstand.

Later on that day when the sun was setting, Thomas and you helped get food ready. It was chicken, rice, mashed potatoes and gravy. You did most of the work since Thomas was new to all of the equipment. When it was all done and the table was set and ready for the food to be placed on, the three of you sat down in silence for a while and ate. "Your parents will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up. I suggest you get your things put together tonight." said your Granny.  
"I will." you answered her.  
Granny took sip of her juice and then said. "I want you to stay here, Thomas."  
The two of you both stopped eating your food. "With all due respect, miss." started Thomas. "I would very much like to stay with, Kristine, if at all possible."  
Granny grinned a little. "So formal...I'm afraid you can't though." Thomas got a gloomy look on his face.  
"Granny, I think you should do what Thomas wants. I'm the one that's been showing him everything."  
"I'll think about it." she then said.

With that said and done it gave the two of you some hope and after that it was off to bed. Thomas of course made a little sleeping area for himself on the floor right next to your bed. "Are you sure your ok sleeping on the floor?" you asked him.  
Thomas looked up at and smiled. "I will be fine. Don't you worry about me."  
You gave him an awkward look and smiled somewhat. "Thomas, I think I have a right to worry with a boy from the seventeen hundreds coming to the twenty first century."  
"Very true." he said. The two of you then told each other good night and went right to sleep.


	15. Staying together is what matters most

*Kristine's POV*

You woke up that morning around eight o'clock. You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes and yawned. You looked down at the foot of your bed and saw that Thomas was starting to up to. Thomas looked up at you and smile. "Good morning, Kristine." You felt your cheeks get warm and then you looked away and got out of bed.  
"G-good morning to you too, Thomas." Thomas stood up soon after and started to fold up his blanket. He placed it at the foot of the bed and then put the pillow back next to the other.  
You walked over to the end of the bed and pick up your bag filled of clothes. You grabbed out a T-shirt and jeans and a pair of lime green socks. "I will be back. I'm going to go get changed. Stay here, please. I don't want granny to get upset." Thomas nodded his head, understanding. When you got the restroom, thoughts raced through your head. You leaned up against the door and sighed. How could this happen, you thought. You never knew that such a thing was possible. At times you thought that this was all just pretend. That you were either dreaming or your were going crazy. You shook your head free from all negative thoughts and walked over to the tub to and turned the water on. When the tub was half full, you stripped from your clothes and got in. This was the first time in a long time that you were able to take a real bath. It felt so nice. The clean water. The nice soft soap that smelt like strawberries and the shampoo that slicked your dry, frizzy hair. After your bath you put on your nice clean clothes. You felt new and refreshed. You then grabbed a brush sitting on the sink and started brushing your hair. When that was done you reached for the blow dryer sitting in the cabinet. You decided to only dry it half way and let it air dry the rest of the way.

By the time you got out, you heard the door bell ring. "Oh great." you said out loud to yourself. You ran back to your room, finding Thomas looking out the window.  
"Some one is here." he said, turning around to face you. You nodded, walking over to the bed where you left your bag.  
"Yeah. I know. It's my parents."  
Thomas's eyes grew wide. "Y-your parents?!" You saw the worry in his face.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of things." That didn't seem to help him much though. You could tell that Thomas was really worried about meeting your parents.  
Who wouldn't, you thought. "C'mon. If you want to stay with me then stay right behind me. I'm sure my parents will understand." Thomas nodded and followed you out of the room. There the two of you saw granny and your parents. When they saw you walking down the stairs the three of them eyed the two of you with concerned looks.  
"I've already told them what happened. I called them this morning." said granny. The two of you looked at your feet and then looked back up at the three. Kristine's mother lifted up her arms. "Well...no point in worrying about the past now. What's done is done." Kristine was shocked to hear these words come out of her mothers mouth. "So we have decided to let Thomas come with us."  
you and Tomas both smiles on your faces. "Really?" you said.  
Your mom nodded. "But like your grandmother said before: You have to take Thomas back." The smile on your face fell and you were sure the same thing happened to Thomas too. "DO you have your things packed and ready?" Asked your dad.  
You held up your bag. "Good. Shall we go then?"  
"Your not going to stay for breakfast?" asked Granny.  
Your dad sighed. "Well alright. I guess we have time to spare."

Your parents walked the rest of the way in and all five of you made your way to the dining room. It smelt like bacon and eggs and pancakes. You all sat around the table and ate your food in silence. It was an awkward moment for everyone, but Thomas probably felt out of place the most. When you finished your breakfast it was time to go back home, but your adventure wasn't over yet. Thomas was still with you and as long as Thomas was there your life was going to be very interesting. What would your friends think and say? But they were not going to know the truth about him. Thomas would be just like any other teenager and if anyone questioned him...well...she would cross that bridge when she came to it. You set your bag in the trunk of the car and then opened the door for Thomas.  
He gave you a weird look. "What's wrong?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"This is all just too weird."  
You laughed a little. "Yeah. Tell me about it." Thomas gave you a small smile and then got into the car with you following right behind him. Your parents got in soon after and the car started up. When it did, Thomas was startled a little bit by the sound. You saw this and placed a hand on his.

*Thomas's POV*

Kristine placed a hand on yours. She could tell that you were nervous about all of this. She gave you a light smile and then looked out her window, but you continued to stare at her. You could tell that she was nervous about this too, but she was trying to be strong. You noticed that her hand was still on top of yours. You smiled a little and entwined your fingers with hers. She didn't look back or even say anything, but she seemed to have eased up a little more. You decided look out your window then. You saw other vehicles drive by. You passed houses and buildings and a few parks. You were taken back for a while with what you were seeing. It seemed to you that no matter how many times you saw all this it would still take you by surprise. You thought about your family back at home. You missed them. You wanted to see them again. You wanted to know if everyone was alright. What about the war. Was it going well? You didn't know. You wanted desperately to find out but without that diary, you wouldn't know. You looked back over at Kristine. You had strong feelings for her, no doubt about that, but was she worth it? Would she be enough to make you stay here in this time if you had a chance to go back?


	16. Home has many names

*Thomas pov*

_Could she be enough for me to stay? _Yes. Thoughts were the words that ran through your head all day. While Kristine went to school you stayed at her place all day and occasionally went outside to sit on the front porch. The view from your old home was much different than this. You saw paved roads, sidewalks, houses only standing about fifteen feet away from each other. You were so used to waking up to the sound of birds, the footsteps on the wooden floors, the horses, chickens and other animals. Lately though, you had been waking up to the sound of cars driving by, police sirens, and other noises that were foreign to your ears. Small spaces of grass laid smoothly where the cement had not been caked on. It had only been a couple days and already Kristine was telling you everything there was to know about the twenty-first centaury. Your mind as blown away by all the information! What was this things called "Internet"? It had so much to offer. You kind of liked it. Thomas then realized someone calling out his name and he looked up to his side and saw Kristine's mother. "I'm going into town. Stay here. My husband should be getting back soon." With that she got into her white car and was off within seconds. You had desperately wanted to go visit Kristine at her school. You had gone with her when she was dropped off a couple of times. He had the paths memorized well. Why? You had not a clue.

*kristine's pov*

You sat in your last hour of class, looking up at the clock that never moved fast enough.  
_Damn clock!_ You thought. _Go faster!_ You laid your head down on your desk for a moment and closed your eyes. You suddenly remembered bits and pieces of what happened while you were at the Martin household. You sat straight right after that you ran your fingers through your hair a couple of times to help calm yourself down and you looked down at your "early American history" book. A little smirk came to your face. _Thomas would love this, _you thought. Finally the bell rang. It was time to go home! You first walked to your locker, putting away some of your books and then strapping your backpack on. ON your way out you headed right to the front gate of the school and who do you find, waiting there for you? One of the biggest jerks and players in the whole school. _Oh great, _you thought. He stopped leaning up against the wall and took a few steps towards you. "Hey, Kristine!"  
You scoffed at him. "Go away, Aaron!" you brushed past him and waited for your ride.  
"Don't be like that, Kristine. I only want to talk."  
"About what, Aaron. How big of an ego you have? No thanks!"  
"Touché."he walked closer to you.  
You moved further to the side to get away from his reach. "Did I not make myself clear? GO AWAY!"  
"Hey! Don't yell at me!" Aaron moved up fast to you and pushed you back some.  
Your backpack was heavy though and the weight of it made you fall flat on your bottom. "Ouch!" you let the straps slip through your arms and you stood up and pushed Aaron back just as he did to your before. The look in Aaron's eyes grew fierce. You didn't think that someone smaller than him had ever stood up to him.  
"You have some nerve!" he wrapped his arms around you and then tried kissing you! You were not about ready to let that happen though. You brought up your knee fast and hit him where the sun didn't shine. He made a loud grunting sound and backed away from you for a moment but then shot back up after you. _Man This is persistent! _You thought.  
"Bitch!" he slapped you hard across the face. Blood dipped from the corner of your mouth. You were in shock until you heard the voice of someone else.

*Thomas's pov*

As you made your way closer to Kristine's school you could faintly hear the voices of others. One sounded like Kristine, so you made your way to the school even faster. There you saw Kristine getting slapped. This sight stopped you dead in your tracks, but only for a moment. Your fists clenched, your eyes narrowed and your temper rising. "Keep your disgusting hands off of her!" you yelled.  
The boy, who looked to be a little bit older than you, turned around. "Who the hell are you?" he said in an irritated tone. You decided to skip the introduction and get right to the ass-kicking.  
You took long strides, pulled back your right arm and punched him at full force. The boy nearly fell unconscious, but he managed to slip out of it. The shot back a nasty punch too though that sent you stumbling a few feet back, but your remained your composer. You took the boy by the shirt and slammed him up against the gate wall. "Who am I, you ask? My name is Thomas Martin and that girl over there is my friend. If I EVER see or hear about you laying another hand on her, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and break every bone in your legs! You got that?" you loosened up your grip and let the now terrified looking boy go and watched him run off.  
"Thomas!" Kristine yelled out your name and as you turned to face her she was already holding you in an embrace. "How did you find my school all on your own. Oh, thank you so much!" she released you from her grasp and there you saw a thin line of blood on the corner of her mouth. "He hurt you." you wiped away the blood with your thumb.  
Kristine shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Thomas. I'm a smart girl. A few more blows below the belt would have done him in." She laughed a little. "C'mon. Let's go home." She took your hand in hers and the two of you walked side-by-side and hand-in-hand the rest of the way back. One word really caught your attention though: Home. Where was home exactly? Back at the farm? Or was it here with Kristine?


End file.
